facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Cuyumia
History Prehistory ''' 6.000 years ago, groups of tribes arrived from the wetlands in the north and settled in the desert areas near the Andes. Their migration is not certainly explained, however it is suggested that glaciation and weather change may have contributed. The northern migration has been called “Esteran Migration.” Esterans were basically a hunter society with traces of agricultural behaviour. They arrived to the valleys of central eastern Andes some 5.800 years ago. Upon their arrival, the Esterans met with another migratory group, coming from the south, a mixture of Patagonian Tribes archeologists have called “Diamante Culture”. As they arrived, they clashed in a series of engagements, traces of such combats have been found as far as the rivers near the Atlantic, suggesting the migratory process was massive, and not localized. Eventually, both groups settled in different areas along the valleys in the Andes. The Diamante, hunters of large experience, brought with them a knowledge on the working of copper, which allowed the mixed groups to spread and form various villages and localized cores of societies. The mixture is the root of what today conforms the Cuyumian society, the Huarpes. '''Antiquity Some 2.600 years ago, Huarpes had managed to form a primitive form of State, with a head, a priest class, a standing army and financial knowledge. Petty Kingdoms had been formed. One of them, the Kingdom of Cutral Co (after their King at the time), had managed to form a strong force of bronze-wielding soldiers. The King considered expansion and carried out a 5 year-long campaign against the rich eastern tribes and confederations of Huarpe, the Alemans, the Tiredans and the Arevarians. The result was the ability to finance a massive force, but also a 30.000-strong elite force knows as the Cutral Army. Cutral Co then marched on the northern Kingdoms, demanding the subjugation of these. Three of them bent the knee, Garash, Cuyar and Alerian. The result, the Cutralian Confederation was formed. Cutral Co then proceed to wage war on the remaining kingdoms, however, while he was able to harass them for decades, he never expanded his empire any more. His capital, Arestan, was the largest city of their known world, and by the time of his dead, approximated to some 2.567 years ago, Cutral Co managed to pass his strong and stable state to his nephew, Curovan. Thus, the first Dinasty was born. Curoman seeked peace with the remaining kingdoms, and pushed the centralization of power on his hands even further. From here, the Curovanian Dynasty would endure for 300 years, and expand, on time, to form the hegemonic power on the Andes. Finally, 2.239 years ago, the Curovanian Dynasty would die out, during a plague. A time of civil wars would follow, and the Kingdom would be fractured for 15 years. Lower Feudal Era Eventually four Kingdoms would be formed, Cuyumia, to the west, Alemanea to the east, Cuyar to the north and Sarestar to the south. The Four Kingdoms stage would last 120 years and would lead to the founding of satellite or puppet kingdoms east, south, west and north, even leading to migrations over the Andes. 2.050 years ago, the constant state of War would cease, after the ending of a 15 years long war known as “Red Winter”, the four Kings met and agreed to cease the war, marrying their families many times. This strong bond between the four families (all descendants of the Curuvan Dynasty), allowd the Kingdoms to continue the expansion of the Huarpe World, and prosper for another 500 years. During the time known as “Grand Silence”, the Huarpe stablished cities in the ocean to the east, far south through the coast, down the Andes to the great lake Nahuar, and even a few managed to survive some generations on the west. A new migration process took place during this time, as groups from the north joined the Kingdoms, and formed new political structures near Tucumán. Commerce and Culture flourished, and the cities of the Andes became the core of these, enduring a constant trade flow with the west. The Andean Exchange Era At the same time, in the western side of the Andes, the Maipeans, a group of people that had lived there and occasionally opposed the Huarpean arrivals, formed a State. The kingdom of Maipo managed to form a strong domain directly west of the Huarpeans, and forced them to focus their trade north and south of the Andes. While both groups maintained a steady peace, the Maipeans constantly prepared for war, and not few diplomatic tensions took place. During this period, Steel was introduced to the society. 1.466 years ago, the Maipeans formed an army and invaded Cuyumia. The Aconcaguan War lasted two years with a Cuyumian victory on the Carendine Forks. This lead to a new method of combat, the Cuyumian Phalanx overpowered the Maipean light infantry in mountains, and an specialized light infantry, fit for mountain combat, was used by the Maipeans. However, soon the Cuyumians copied this tactic, and the war was decided. Guerrilla tactics and harassment became basic tactical techniques, and were used on minor conflicts. A new form of nobility was borned: the strategists. Commanders not only charismatic, but also disciplined and cunning. Strategists often held land holds and places at court, and war was their way to shine. Soon, they turned their eyes to the blood ties between the Kings. Upper Feudal Era 1.390 years ago the Nobility pressed the Kings to raise their claims on the other Kingdoms. Within two years, tensions between the four major powers grew, kept at bay by the figure of Gar Morlon, Chancellor of Cuyumia. When Gar died, the King, Oswelt, married the daughter of a powerful landowner, Titaus Kelov. The result was Kelov´s influence leading to the war declaration on the King of Cuyar, Palus Ter. The War of the Colorado River lasted eight years. A bloody conflict in wich over the third of the local population was wiped out, and the light infantry guerrilla tactics were tested, rallied by the banners of the Strategists. Initially, the Guerrilla supremacy was clear, but then, Strategists, lacking man power and resources, started to handle the fight themselves in one on one combat style. Nobility turned aggressive and often claimed for vengeance for the blood of their own family when it was spilled. Fast, Kings lost power in front of Nobles, and the Kings of Alemanea and Sarestar were overthrown by local nobles. After a small peace, the war resumed two years later. This time, named The Bloody Decade, a ten year conflict that ended with the intervention of Maipo and the instauration of the Maipean Occupation of the Eastern Andes. The Leutan Union For Thirty years, local warlords wither bent the knee or rose in rebellion against the westerners. Kings were reduced to petty Lords and the local Strategists often lead the local political arena. On the year 36 of the occupation, Leuto Carrorán, a nobleman of Rioja, rallied a massive army of 70.000 men. The force marched on the four capitals and took them, forcing the Kings to follow him. Eventually, a whole unified force of the four kingdoms met the Maipeans 1.336 years ago in the Field of Uspallata. The Battle claimed 23.000 lives and marked the end of the occupation. Leuto Carrorán then forced the Kings to agree the first “Constitution” of the country. By this time, the divisions between the Kingdoms were only upheld by the Kings. The Leutan Union was the name for this era that lasted 200 years. During this time, the Huarpeans expanded their domains, for the first time forming Republics to the East. In the north, the Kingdom of Formosa was formed, marking a northeastern boundary. While the western sea was lost to the Huarpeans, as the Maipeans had expanded north and south, trade was upheld, and cities built nearly over the mountain passages. Great constructions took place during this era. At the same time, the Leutan Union prompted naval exploration and trade through the shore. A single vessel is said to have arrived to a group of islands on the year 180 of the Union. Trade was monitored by a central Palace of the Coin in Mendoza. In the year 217 of the Union, the Maipeans again invaded, this time being repelled in a short-lived conflict. However, differences on the field came between the many commanders. The Strategist Caste was in crisis. The Figure of the Grand Commander (first held by Carrorán), was unable to heal these divisions, and petty wars started between the Strategists, that lead their armies and looked after one on one fights with the foes, leading to many of them being killed and the Strategist Caste being nearly extinguished in fifteen years. In the year 234 of the Union (1.102 years ago) the Union was unable to sustain itself, and started to lose power to keep the nobility and the Kings out of internal fights. In 266 the Maipeans invaded Tucumán, successfully. In 284 the Eastern Port of Querandea (Buenos Aires) declared independence, followed the next year by Paraná (Santa Fé). By 312 the Union was done and only a word of authority with little strength among the many leaders. On this time, the Uvilar Family started to rise on power. Lower Imperial Era The Uvilars originated in the mountain villages near Uspallata. Almar Uvilar was declared Lord of Uspallata and Strategists of Aconcagua after his part in the Battle of Uspallata, leading the local militia. By 315 Horas Uvilar controlled several trade lines and had a place of power in the minor courts of Cuyumia. His son, Istar Uvilar became Lord of the Andes after a series of wars with his kin, and in 337 he was the Chancellor of the King of Cuyumia, Karvel Ostar, who married his daughter in 341. Istar died in 347. The King´s son died in 352, and Istar´s sister, Orana, in 355. Later, Istar accused his King of murderer. He lead a short war that overthrew the King of Cuyumia. Istar became King. In 319 he lead a campaign to annex Sarestar, and in 342 he invaded Alemanea. By 345 the King of Cuyar declared him Emperor of the Huarpes. This started the Urivar Era and the Imperial Era. The Huarpean Empire expanded its borders and annexed the satellite Huarpean Kingdoms, also invading the Western Andes on Atacama. However, the Urivar Dynasty was rather short-lived, and in 150 it was replaced by the Tarevar Dynasty, which lasted 240 years. On the year 733 the Talvar Dynasty reached the throne through marriage, and lead a campaign of 50 years to colonize the Anoikenk Region to the southern edge of the continent. The great ports achieved great matter and importance. Large ships were being made and in 785 (1499) Huarpean explorers managed to set foot on the continent of África. However all attempts to settle failed. Tensions with the Maipean Kingdoms were again on the rise. The Huarpean Empire now faced the Maipo Commonwealth, and in 842 (1556) the First Great War of the Andes took place, first involving Fire Arms. During this time the Huarpeans managed to settle a number of cities on the Paraguay Region and the Uruguay Region. The Five years war ended with a treaty that ended the Commonwealth and granted the Huarpes the regions of western Patagonia south of Chiloé. In 930 the Talvar Dynasty ceased to exist after a three year long civil war with the Lanarvan Dynasty. The Lanarvas, however, failed to secure the throne and a bastard son of Rescar Talvar, Rolevar Talvaranid, was crowned at his 5. Talvaranid named his branch family Aeman, and ruled for 60 good years until his death in 990 (1704). By that time, the Huarpes had contacted the small states in southern Amazonia. In 990 (1704), the Empire contacted the Greater Kingdom of Kaku Brasilia, north in the Brazil. This lead to a development in good relationships and the expansion of the Huarpe World. The Kaku recognized Cuyumia as an equal State. Trade and cultural exchange followed the first decade of the second Aeman, Rescar, crowned at his 46. Rescar encouraged peaceful development of the region, forsaking a warring tradition for the Huarpes. On 1006 Rescar faced a small rebellion by the northern towns. The Revelion lead to a change in the infrastructure and design of the cities, trying to reduce the poverty conditions and encourage jobs and social economics. This, of course, was a dislike for the rich classes, and Rescar´s rule followed for 20 years of lower taxation on the high class and a lot of unrest by the illustrated. His death in 1018 opened the throne to his grandson Tavras III. Till 1064, Tavras lead a country that had two wars with the Charruan Kingdom in the east and one massive war with the Maipeans over the Tucumán valley. By his death in that year, the Huarpes occupied the eastern shore of the Plate River and partially controlled Tucumán. His son, Overas, was raised to the throne by the time the noble families in the south rose in rebellion and the Charruas once more seeked independence. Higher Imperial Era By this time, the Strategist nobles were over and land owning aristocrats started to consider joining the rebellion. In 1069 Overas Aeman declared four kingdoms to be vassals to the Cuyuman Empire: Charrua, Selk Nam, Chaco and Tucumán. This caused an immediate invasion over the Maipean-occupied Tucumán which ended quickly, as the occupying state, Elqui, was alone and independent from the main Maipean kingdom of Maipo. In 1075 (1789), Charrua declared war on Chaco. The Northeastern War caused a huge tension on the Imperial Throne, as Overas was unable to calm down both parts. Thus, a Crown-independent tribunal, the Court of Algenión, was formed, functioning as a court system between the member states. Eventually, the Court was powerfull enough to settle all disputes between territorial subdivisions of the Empire. By 1099 the Court was empowered as a Constitutional Forming Organism of the Empire, and created the Imperial Constitutional Code in 1124 after over eight hundred sentences of Constitutional Debates. For the first time, there was a legal text to be used by and against the Imperial throne. On 1126 (1840), Selk Nam received Imperial authorization to fully occupy the Anoikenk Kingdom of Patagonia and invade Tierra del Fuego. On 1128 the whole Southern tip of the continent was occupied and incorporated into the Empire. By then, the Cuyumian Empire was to be described as a centralized Federal Feudalist Monarchy. The Court of Algenión was renamed to the Court of the Andes, and brought the Emperor to trial on 1176 for the first time. This marked the end of absolutism. The Emperor was now forced to follow the Constitution, creating Ministries and charges of popular election to be occupied by the common people. Modern Empire In 1192 (1906) the South Brazilean Civil War was unleashed. In a confusing incident, the settlements in Chaco were damaged by artillery fire. The King of Chaco, Verón II, claimed his Emperor, Tavras IV, to enter the war. Finally, he authorized the declaration of war on the Kaku Brasilia greater Kingdom, supporting the Liberation Empire. -------- Industrial advancement followed during the second decade of the common world 20th century. In 1216 (1930) a small rebellion took place in Elqui. The event was suffocated, but spurred the long Maipean-Huarpe hard feelings back alive. In 1217 the Maipean Kingdom protested on what they called "Racial repression" and seeked help on other forces in the continent. By 1219, the Pacific Alliance of the Nations was formed, to counter the Huarpe expansion. The Empire of Cuyumia unknowledged this and started a militarization campaign, wich lasted ten years. In 1229 (1943) the Maipean Kingdom declared war on the Empire of Cuyumia and invaded Elqui, Nahuel and Tucumán. For three months, the Huarpe Army was outmatched, and the naval forces were blocked in the Magellan Strait. However the introduction of a successfull air campaign allowed the Cuyumian Empire to reclaim its territory and initiate the invasion of the western Andes. Selective bombing campaigns were key to break the Maipean resistance, and soon the PAN was broken south of the valley of Copiapó. North, the Empire of Antisuyu managed to rally some defenders and held the Huarpe Army at Calama. The war lasted for 12 years, and in 1241 the Maipean Kingdom was dismantled, reformed in many minor states, with half of them being vassals to the Cuyumian Empire. The Five Constituent Kingdoms of the EMpire had their lands rearranged by Imperial decree. For the following 30 years, the small counties of the western andes would be annexed by the Empire. In 1265 (1979) the Imperial Army invaded the Kingdom of the Antisuyo. The eastern part of the Inca Empire had been split two decades before and had been linked to the Chacan Throne. After the King of Chaco requested imperial assistance to place his sister on the throne, the war was let loose. In a year, the Bolivian plateu was annexed and the Kingdom of Antisuyo was incorporated to the Empire. This introduced a large ammount of religious systems and faiths that added to the Imperial Cosmopolitan Ways. A new law was enacted, providing nearly absolute religious freedom. Human Sacrifices, however, became strange, as it required an imperial sanction to be made. The last Human Sacrifice in the Empire as of date was held in 1288 (2002) in El Alto.